Sizzle (Transformers)
Sizzle is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 Sizzle is a member of the Autobot Sparkabots team. Sizzle's role as interceptor effectively means that there are no rules, and no limits. He gets the job done, but its better if he gets a rush doing it. He gets bored easily if he's not having fun, and pushes himself further and further just to stave it off. He is a fierce warrior, but the combination of his overeagerness and Fizzle's overambitious plans usually spell disaster. Animated series Although the Sparkabots were released after the US animated series had ended, the Sparkabots appeared in animated form briefly in a commercial for the toys. Marvel Comics In his Marvel Comics appearances he is portrayed as the group's leader. The Sparkabots were regularly used in the Marvel comic after their debut, but this was mainly in the U.K. comic as followers of Ultra Magnus. In the U.S. comic, they rarely appeared and eventually forgotten about; possibly at a request from Marvel U.K. who were using the characters themselves. The Sparkabots usually appeared together as a trio. They were sometimes known as Sparkler Mini-Bots; possibly an early name for this sub-group. They originally appeared in issues #152 and #153 of the U.K. comic, having been dispatched to Earth to keep an eye on the future Decepticon Galvatron. However, they ended up battling the Firecons, who had been sent by the Cybertron Decepticons to form an alliance with Galvatron. Their battle was interrupted by Galvatron himself, who laughed off the Firecon offer of an alliance, and swatted Sizzle through a tree when he tried to stop the Decepticon. Later, they managed to free Galvatron's enemy Ultra Magnus, who had been trapped in a volcano with the future Decepticon, until a battle between the Throttlebots and Combaticons had shaken them loose. Magnus had developed a phobia of Galvatron, not helped when the future Decepticon himself arrived to stop them from halting Shockwave's plan to revive Megatron. With Magnus unwilling to fight, the Sparkabots took on Galvatron themselves, and lost badly. However, their courage allowed Magnus to get a second wind and defeat Galvatron, forcing him to flee. The Sparkabots then returned to Cybertron - and almost immediately got caught up in the mad Autobot scientist Flame's plan to turn Cynbertron into a Warworld. They formed a temporary alliance with the Duocons. Despite Sizzle's reservations, he returned with Trypticon, who helped defeat Flame's army of zombie Autobots. With the Wreckers and Emirate Xaaron, they defeated Flame once and for all. After this, the Sparkabots helped Magnus close down a ring of deadly alien gladitorial games, clashing once more with the Firecons. This had repercussions in their first U.S. appearance, as the Firecons captured them and the Triggerbots, transporting them to Earth to be hunted by a group of human bounty hunters using Scorponok's jamming devices. After learnining of Zarak's true nature the Autobots and humans teamed up to defeat him. After this the Sparkabots did not appear as much. Dreamwave Productions Although Sizzle did not appear in any fiction by Dreamwave Productions, he did get a one page biography in their More Than Meets The Eye series. IDW Publishing Sizzle made a brief appearance in the Spotlight issue on Kup, informing Springer of the arrival of Trailbreaker. Fun Publications Sizzle appears in "A Flash Forward" by Fun Publications. In this story Ultra Magnus travels to Autobot City an assigns Spark, Rapido and Sizzle to investigate a theft from Quantum Laboratories. Toys * Generation 1 Sizzle (1988) :Sizzle featured a small mechanism which would shoot sparks when he was run across the floor. He was later redecoed into the Takara exclusive character Hotspark and into the Generation 2 Autobot Sizzle. Transformers: Generation 2 Autobot A European exclusive redeco of Generation 1 Sizzle done as a new character. Transformers: Generation 2 Decepticon Sizzle is the name of a Decepticon, a member of the Laser Rods. He turned into a grey hotrod. Sizzle's tech spec described him as cruel and immeasurably fast. This means he is excellent at sneak attacks. However, he is also something of a coward, and rarely battles an Autobot foe if the odds aren't with him. Marvel Comics Sizzle appeared in the Marvel Generation 2 comics. Bludgeon, current leader of the Decepticons planned to create an army of Decepticons, so he constructed the bodies of the Rotor Force and Laser Rods. When Megatron killed Bludgeon and took back leadership of the Decepticons, one of his first actions was to steal the Matrix from Optimus Prime. The Matrix was then used to bring the new Decepticons to life. Sizzle first appeared in issue #6 as one of the lifeless Decepticon bodies. In issue 7 Rotor Force (Leadfoot, Manta Ray, Powerdive and Ransack) and the Laser Rods (Electro, Jolt, Sizzle and Volt) were sent to steal Rheanimum, a potent substance Megatron intended to use in his quest for power, from the planet Tykos. They would appear again in the Autobot-Decepticon alliance, battling against first the forces of Jhiaxus, and then the Swarm. Animated series Although Sizzle did not appear in the Transformers animated series, his computer animated form did appear in commercial shorts selling the toys. Toys * Generation 2 Sizzle (1994) :Sizzle came with a sword accessory and a small light emitting diode which could illuminate it. This toy was released under the name Firebot in Japan and under the name Fireball in some parts of Europe. References Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1988 Category:Fictional characters with fire or heat abilities